How I Disappear
by Dana Lise
Summary: Waycest. GerardxMikey, just came up with this idea a long time ago, and I was very bored so this was born. Please do enjoy, nd review, thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Without You Is How I Disappear

Mikey's POV-

I sat unable to do anything as I saw my brother walk into the kitchen grab an ice pack and hold it to his face. It sickened me. His boyfriend had started to abuse him and it made me sad to see Gerard with tear stained cheeks. My beautiful angel of a brother, he didn't deserve to be used by a jackass like Frank. He walked over and sat next to me on the couch. He knew that I was aware of his situation but he still tried to pass off his bruises as nothing more than accidents. But I knew that whatever happened to Gerard was unintentional. Sometimes I just wanted to kill Frank. The bastards' only reason for abusing Gerard was the fact that he couldn't deal with his attraction to the same sex. His girlfriend had broken up with him when she had walked in on him kissing Gerard. Talk about coming out of the closet. He had no right to treat Gerard the way he did. As I turned to face Gerard I noticed that he was transfixed with the forecast on TV. I slipped my hand into his and gave a light squeeze, he didn't even notice. By the look on his face he was probably running through all the horrible things that Frank had done to him today. I wished that I could take all his pain away. "So what was it this time?" I asked him as I slipped my hand out of his, not wanting him to realize how I felt. "I told him I didn't love him like I loved him yesterday." He whispered as tears started running down his cheeks. I gaped at him; I was shocked that he had said something like that to Frank. I collected myself after a while. "So what made you realize that?"


	2. Chapter 2

Gerard's POV-

I stared at Mikey for a while. I shuddered inwardly at what I was about to say. "I-I realized that…there was someone else that I felt strongly about." I closed my eyes waiting for Mikey to digest the new info I had provided him with. "It's that Bert guy isn't it." I sensed a little hint of jealousy in his voice. I smiled. "No, not him." I had clearly puzzled Mikey with what I had said, I turned to look at him and his chocolate brown eyes were looking at me with something other than curiosity. I reached up and caressed his cheek, and tilted his chin up. I leaned down capturing his lips with mine. "Ngh…ahn…Gee." Mikey moaned against my lips. As we pulled away from each other our lips made a 'pop' sound. I sat there looking at Mikey. "It's you Mikey. It's been you for a while. I kept telling myself that what I was feeling was wrong but then I realized that Frank didn't care 'bout me being in his life, and I figured I had nothing to lose so I told him that we were over and he slapped me, saying that I had been the reason his life had gone to hell. I came home and I was planning on slitting my wrists later on tonight, but then I saw you sitting there and I figured if I was going to kill myself I might as well tell you everything." He stared at me for a while before leaning in and kissing me. It was my turn to moan in pleasure as Mikey's tongue explored my mouth, lightly brushing over the roof of my mouth. "I hope I've given you a reason to live. I know that if something ever happened to you Gee, I would kill myself. I couldn't live without you." I smiled and nodded. Mikey had given me a reason to live. If I could be with him and comfort him in his times of need and I was his and he was mine, I think I could bear living. As long as Mikey was there, and we had this world all to ourselves. "Gee what are we going to do now? You have to go to art school in three months." I hadn't thought of that, mainly because I was ready to throw everything away, I had no idea what to do now. "I think school can wait. I'll just stay here until the end of the school year and then we'll both go to San Francisco. I know you we're planning on going to the music institute there."


	3. Chapter 3

Mikey's POV-

I got lightheaded as Gee said what I had been hoping for. He knew I had several pamphlets to attend the college in San Francisco, mainly because I wanted to get as far away from here as possible, but also because they had a great program for art and music. "You would really do that Gee?" He smiled. "I would do anything for you Mikey." I felt my heart race. He smiled as I ran my fingers through his long raven black hair, leaning in to capture his lips with mine. As we sat there close together, I began to fall asleep, of course i was so overwhelmed with everything, and it kept me awake. Could I really let Gerard give up his dreams just so that I could be with him? That would be selfish and it's not like we wouldn't see eachother anymore, I would be going off to college soon and Gerard had already been accepted into several colleges, seems like a lot of them wanted him for his drawing skills. He even got an offer from cartoon network which he said he would turn down to go to San Francisco with me. I knew he wanted to go to work at CN. It was something he had talked about often enough; he wanted badly to be an animator or sketch artist. He lived for the thrill of art. I knew then that as I drifted off to sleep I couldn't let Gerard throw everything away for me. I just couldn't live with myself.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry this is hella short. Please read and review, and please please check out my other stories, i need to get some reviews for "Skeleton Gloves" or i might stop writting it all together. And also check out "109 in the sky's" I think that's my best story on here. And check out the authors i favorite, cause they are awesome people. Awesome doesnt even really cover it, they are mazing! and thank you so very very much to those of you who review my stories, I love you all!

tell next time,

xRRx


End file.
